I'm Marrying Your Imaginary Boyfriend
by riddikulusxfangirl
Summary: It's Gabriella's wedding soon and she invited her two cousins there, Tamara and Crystal, for her mother's sake. Then, one of her cousins claims that she's dating the hottie basketball superstar—Troy Bolton, in secret… Troyella. One shot.


**Chapter 1:**

 **No one's POV**

Today was Gabriella Montez's wedding with the guy in her dreams. She was very excited yet a bit nervous. Unfortunately, her mother Maria made her have her _oh so lovely_ cousins, Tamara and Crystal Montez to be her bridesmaids. The girls were now in Gabriella's hotel room helping her with her make up and fixing her hair along with Gabriella's maid of honor—Sharpay Evans, and her other bridesmaids—Taylor, Kelsi and Martha.

"Ella! Do you want your hair to be in a bun or a French braid?" A hyper drama queen asked.

Gabriella didn't hire a fashion stylist to do her make up and hair. Instead, she asked Sharpay to do it. She rolled her eyes and smiled dreamily.

"Whatever you think is best Shar," Gabriella said.

Sharpay squealed and started doing her hair while Taylor did her make up. Kelsi and Martha started to do the last checking everything about everything planned for the wedding.

"Hey Gabi, you want to have You Are The Music In Me playing when you and Troy have your first dance right?" Kelsi asked.

"Yeah, thanks Kels!"

Crystal was walking around the room looking at Gabriella's stuff while Tamara rolled her eyes and yawned loudly.

"Puh-lease. Why are you all so excited about her wedding?" Tamara sneered, "Why do you even bother? I'm sure she's just marrying a geeky and ugly man with no fashion sense."

This made Gabriella fuming, but she kept her cool.

"What do you know about men? You don't even have a boyfriend!" Gabriella snapped.

"I was gonna keep this a secret, for my boyfriend's sake. But since you asked so nicely-" Tamara started.

"More like you wanna show off," Taylor muttered.

Tamara glared at the girl for interrupting her.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, I'm dating the Lakers super hottie—Troy Bolton."

Gabriella raised her eyebrow and looked at her former classmates. They smirked. However, Crystal Montez was mad. _Really_ mad _._

"You!" Crystal jabbed her finger to Tamara's chest.

"You're dating the hottest guy on Earth and didn't bother to tell your sister?!" She screeched.

Tamara rolled her eyes once again and shut her sister up. At least she's good for something. Then, Tamara started babbling about her 'date' with Troy.

Gabriella was planning to embarrass her lying cousin in her wedding while she was talking and her friends shared the same thought. Well, great minds do think alike. Taylor grown frustrated and cut the snob off.

"Is he coming? Is lunkhead coming?" Taylor asked.

"Huh?" A dumbfounded Tamara asked.

"Your boyfriend. Is he coming?"

Tamara huffed and crossed her arms, red in the face.

"He is not a lunkhead and won't be here. I've invited him to come but he has to go to New York for special basketball training. I wish I could see your faces when I walk in with my Troysie!"

"What a pity," Sharpay said sarcastically.

 _A few hours later…_

All the guests have arrived at the wedding by now. The couple's parents, their relatives, former East High students, their friends…Heck! Even Darbus was there! Everyone shut their mouths up when the door opened. A flower boy and flower girl walked out and behind them was Carlos Montez, and the bride herself—Gabriella Montez. Everyone stared at her in awe. She looked stunning. She was wearing a strapless white gown with little embroidery flowers on it. She was also wearing silver heals and a 'T' necklace, which her soon to be husband gave her as a present back in their high school days. Gabriella was smiling like there's no tomorrow. Her father and she walked down the aisle and he handed her to the groom. He looked at her and grinned.

"You look beautiful," He mouthed.

Gabriella shot him a sweet smile and twitched her head slightly to see Tamara smiling smugly at the couple. _So she hasn't seen him yet. This should be good,_ Gabriella thought. She has grown during the years and she wasn't the shy girl back then. She's still the same nice and sweet girl like before but she was more outgoing since Chad added her to his prank list.

"Do you, Miss Gabriella Anne Montez take this man as you husband?"

"I do."

"And do you, Mr. Troy Alexander Bolton take this woman as your wife?"

A lot of people gasped. Gabriella turned around and saw people glaring hard at Tamara, especially her sister.

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

 _After the ceremony…_

Crystal was yelling at Tamara for lying to her about dating her cousin's _husband._ The two best friends, Gabriella and Sharpay smirked and excused themselves from their boyfriends. Or in Gabriella's case, her husband.

"OMG! I can't believe your boyfriend flew from New York just to attend my wedding!" Gabriella squealed.

"Yeah! That's so sweet of him!" Sharpay gushed.

Tamara shot the girls a death glare while they just smiled innocently.

"UGH! SHUT UP! WHY IS LIFE SO UNFAIR?!"


End file.
